When a high-speed tire has a hole, two tools are generally needed to plug the hole. One of the two tools is an abrasive tool 80, and the other one is an inserting tool 90. As shown in FIG. 1, the abrasive tool 80 includes a first handle 81 and a first inserting stem 82 having a toothed outer surface 83; and as shown in FIG. 2, the inserting tool 90 includes a second handle 91 and a second inserting stem 92 having a pointed end 93 formed of a hole 94. To repair the tire, first rotate while drive the first inserting stem 82 of the abrasive tool 80 into the hole on the high-speed tire; use the toothed surface 83 of the first inserting stem 82 to trim an inner wall surface of the hole; and then pull out the first inserting stem 82. Thereafter, insert a rubber strip (not shown) in the hole 94 on the insertion tool 90; apply glue over the rubber strip; rapidly insert the insertion tool 90 along with the rubber strip into the hole; and immediately jerk back the insertion tool 90 with one swift move. When the insertion tool 90 is pulled out of the hole, the rubber strip is left in and adheres to the hole. The rubber strip and the glue stuff and accordingly, plug the hole to ensure that air does not leak from the tire when the tire is inflated.
A general user might be able to use the above-mentioned tire repair tools 80, 90 to easily repair a high-speed tire for a motorcycle. However, in the case of a high-speed tire for a car, it would be laborious to repair the tire with the two repair tools 80, 90 because the car tire has a relatively large thickness, compared to the motorcycle tire.